This invention relates to a hearing aid having a microphone and a receiver which comprises a sound outlet connected to a sound-transmission duct, the receiver being positioned in a housing of the hearing-aid by suspension means. Such a hearing aid is known from German Gebrauchsmuster No. 77.07.822.
In known hearing aids the sound-transmission duct generally comprises a thin walled tube of an elastic material. The sound waves produced by the receiver issue from the hearing aid via said tube and are transmitted to an ear of the person wearing the hearing aid.
The receiver is positioned in the hearing aid by suspension means. For this purpose the receiver is in mechanical contact with the hearing-aid housing at locations which are proportionally distributed over the receiver wall area via an intermediate element of an elastic material generally in the form of a projection or a sphere.
In known hearing aids, especially at high gain factors, a feedback effect may arise so that the hearing aid no longer functions correctly.
It is an object of the invention to mitigate said feedback in hearing aids in a simple yet effective manner.